


Three dads and a mum

by mikey_the_geek



Category: EastEnders
Genre: EastEnders - Freeform, Help, M/M, ballum - Freeform, first work don’t kill me pls, shit i dont know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_the_geek/pseuds/mikey_the_geek
Summary: Lexi want’s to call Cal dad.Callum is weak Ben is soft
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 23





	Three dads and a mum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so it’s gunna be bad okay I barley passed my English

Callum is aware of the dangers being a boyfriend who has a child, he may be known as dopey but he has a hidden layer of grit hidden under his skin.

  
Ben however was a natural dad even he could see that.

Even with a shitty ass dad that he had to grow up with. Ben’s massive and undying love to Lexi was one of the biggest things he adored about his boyfriend.

  
Lexi however was a different ballgame the young girl was smart, wise and wonderful and so full of life and childish innocence that radiated from her.

  
He loved the girl more than he thought possible  
just like her dad she grew under his skin quickly and before he realised what had happened.

  
So one morning in the Mitchell household while Lexi, Ben and Callum were sat having breakfast while Lola was out with Jay it’s wasn’t half a bloody surprise when Lexi came out with a question that Ben or Callum definitely was not expecting.

  
“Can you be my third daddy Callum”

  
Ben choked on his toast while Callum nearly spat out his cornflakes.

  
Callum looked helplessly at Ben for help and Ben seeing the desperation on Callum’s face takes pity on his boyfriend.

  
“Why do you want him to be your daddy Lex?” Ben asked calmly ignoring the growing love that was swelling in his chest.

  
Lexi nodded confidently she had made her mind up a while ago.

  
Callum had found his voice and looking at Lexi quietly said “if your dad wants me to be your third daddy of course I will.”

  
Lexi looked at her dad hopefully and Ben smiled at the two people he loved most.  
“Of course he can be Lex.”  
Lexi smiled and ran out of the room.

  
Callum looked at Ben and laughed.

  
“Lexi has the most dysfunctional family ever” Callum said while reaching for Ben’s hand Ben grinned and said

  
“ I wouldn’t change it though would you?”

  
“Nah not for the world”


End file.
